


After The Rain

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Childhood Friends, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Friends to Lovers, Frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: “So um, you’re trying to break the curse?”“That’s precisely it! Aha! And perhaps you can be the one to help me!”Bernadetta didn’t think she was a cursebreaker. She was only a useless, ugly fourteen year old child whose greatest talent was losing the people she cared about. “Me?”“Are you a princess? If not, you can steer me in the direction of your nearest princess.”Bernadetta had forgotten the princess’s name. But... there was more than one princess. Right? “Sorry, I’m just Bernie!”****************************One day after a torrential rainstorm, Bernadetta discovers a talking frog in the forest near her home. A friendship ensures, and a desire to save one another. Loosely based on "The Princess and the Frog". Written for Fernadetta Week Day 7, Fairy Tale AU.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fernadetta Week





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There were three competing ideas I had for a fairy tale AU. This was the one that won out, especially since I've never done childhood friends before--or at least not this trope played straight.
> 
> I know this is late but Happy Fernadetta Week!

The forest wasn’t the same since Yuri left the Varley estate. After he left, there was a torrential rain that ensured that matched Bernadetta’s downtrodden mood. She would sit in the window seat in her bedroom and watch the droplets fall down her window. Sometimes she would watch them race, or focus her gaze on the top of the glass, seeing which droplets would absorb each other--or alternatively, which droplet would be absorbed.

Bernadetta was too sad to focus on her hobbies, to focus on the plants and the kitchen and everything else she cared about. In her fourteen short years, making friends was an almost impossible feat. She couldn’t befriend the maids or the servants, who were her father’s eyes and ears. Her mother was always off in the capital. Unfortunately, while her father was present the most in the estate, even though he traveled often.

And Bernadetta willed herself to not think of her dear, dear uncle, who passed away only a year and a half ago. Meeting Yuri right after was like fresh air. He listened to her ramble over plants, especially the carnivorous ones and exchanged cooking tips. Yuri had also seen a lot of loss in his life and was something of a beacon for her. And now he was gone.

Eventually, however, the sun had shined and her father wasn’t around anymore.

The plants in the greenhouse would be alright. But she wasn’t allowed to have pitcher plants in the greenhouse. Not as long as Father kept hunting for a husband for her. The only way she could visit her beloved carnivorous plants was to go to a stream in the middle of the forest outside the estate. 

Everything looked to be in working order. One of the pitcher plants was sadly near the end of its lifespan and clearly dying, but near where it stood was a smaller plant, just waiting to grow. 

It was then when a frog had leapt in front of her, desperately trying to chase after a bug that whizzed past her. It was a most unusual frog. It wasn’t green at all, but  _ orange _ . Was it venomous? The frog didn’t notice it was barreling towards the largest of the pitcher plants when its prey ducked below, thinking it’d be safe. 

Bernadetta would have felt bad for the poor frog for losing his meal, but more importantly, she reached up her arms to catch the frog just before it jumped inside the pitcher plant. It too, would have met an untimely end. “Phew! Just in time.”

The frog did not move from her hands. 

It felt slimy against her skin, presumably from the water, but after a few seconds, the texture of it felt slightly less uncomfortable. 

Bernadetta realized she had held the frog for too long and set it down. “Be careful next time, little guy! That plant over there is carnivorous and he will not be afraid to gobble you up whole!”

Much to her surprise, the frog lept back into her hands. She thought she heard it gasp. 

“Hey, is something the matter? Do you want me to help you hunt?” Bernadetta wasn’t too familiar with frogs.

“You saved me!”

Bernadetta fell backwards, her rear landing on a fallen branch, making it all the more painful.

“I do not mean to frighten you!” The frog did not move from her. “Are you alright?”

That voice was definitely coming from the frog’s mouth. “Y-You talked! Bernie’s going insane now. She’s lost it.” Was she so lonely she was now imagining talking frogs?

“No! For I am a human, just like you! Or at least, I was!”

Bernadetta couldn’t scream. The frog hopped closer to her. She was frozen in place.

“This isn’t real! Are you some kind of rabid amphibian? Are you secretly an evil wizard and are going to attack me now? Please don’t kill Bernie!”

The frog pouted. “I merely wanted to thank you! I was not aware there were...flora that could harm me.” Bernadetta moved her arms to the ground and pushed herself up. Her dress would be caked with mud now. Good thing father wasn’t here or else she would be in major trouble. “And to answer your question, alas, I am not a wizard, but a poor noble trapped in this form. I have been cursed, you see? I do not know what happened, but I found myself transported here after a most perilous rainstorm.”

All she could do was nod. This was all really odd, like something from her storybooks.

“Um…” She didn’t know what to say. “So um, you’re trying to break the curse?”

“That’s precisely it! Aha! And perhaps you can be the one to help me!”

Bernadetta didn’t think she was a cursebreaker. She was only a useless, ugly fourteen year old child whose greatest talent was losing the people she cared about. “Me?”

“Are you a princess? If not, you can steer me in the direction of your nearest princess.”

Bernadetta had forgotten the princess’s name. But... there was more than one princess. Right? “Sorry, I’m just Bernie!”

“Are you a noblewoman? I believe any would do.”

“Um...kinda? My father is a count? Kind of not really a princess, though.”

The frog lit up and hopped. Bernadetta never thought a frog’s really strange bulging eyes could have a humanlike quality to them. It did actually give credit to his story. “It might as well help us.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“It is not much I am asking for, but a kiss!”

Bernadetta was still sitting nearly doubled over. The peculiar orange frog leapt to her hands. “What?” Bernadetta had never been kissed before! Her parents didn’t give her much affection and the only person who bothered was her uncle, who kissed her forehead. 

“All I remember from my past life is being told I needed to find ‘my princess’ and have her kiss me.”

“That’s all you remember?” she asked. “You don’t even know your own name?”

“That I do! I am Ferdinand von...von…” The frog trailed off. “Nevermind that! You may refer to me as Ferdinand!”

If there was one conclusion Bernadetta was able to make was that Ferdinand the frog was nonthreatening. “I don’t mind helping you. So um...where do you want me to kiss you, Froggynand?”

“Er...um...anywhere you wish,” he said, visibly surprised she agreed to his request. “Just please be mindful of my eyes. I have not yet grown used to seeing out of them.”

Bernadetta lifted the frog to her lips and gave him a kiss on his body. It was just a peck, but she hoped it’d be enough. 

Nothing happened. She set him down.

“Sorry! Bernie’s useless!”

“You are not useless, Miss Bernie! After all, you saved me!” Bernadetta didn’t see the point of saving him if he didn’t become a human again. She felt bad for him.

“I couldn’t do more.” She got up and dusted herself. “Um, I guess you’ll be on your way, then.”

“I should venture forth on my journey. Unless you would happen to know where I can find my princess?”

“She’s probably in the capital and...I don’t know where that is, sorry!”

“I do not know, either. This puts me at quite a crossroads.

The sky began to darken a little. Bernadetta needed to go home before one of the servants would start looking for her. ”I hope you succeed, Mr. Froginand.”

“Er...um…” The nicknames definitely affected him. It made him appear even less threatening. “I hope so, too. I can imagine my family, wherever they are, frantically worrying about me. I believe matters will become catastrophic if I do not return home!”

“Good luck!”

“And it was a most fortuitous occasion to have met you, Miss Bernie!”

Bernadetta left the frog in the small stream and made her way home. Her thoughts constantly on the unfortunate frog she encountered. 

She checked on the same spot the next day and there he was, completely enthusiastic about making conversation. It turned out that he didn’t know which way to go, and since the world was full of terrors, he couldn’t make a perilous journey and end up on the opposing side of the map. Bernadetta wanted to do something, anything, but she was only just a child, with no power and no ability to help. 

Bernadetta figured the least she could do was at least be someone for him to talk to. And catch flies in a jar so he could feed. That would probably help, too.

* * *

Ferdinand’s concept of time was poor. If he could name any of the events before he encountered the person he’d come to know as Miss Bernadetta von Varley, all he could visualize was a rain soaked blur of him trying to find sustenance and adapting to a rather disgusting way of life. Anything prior to that, including his time as a human, was just vague, almost as if he were an adult attempting to remember his days as a toddler. He had known they were there and that he was, indeed, a human, nothing  _ felt _ tangible to him.

But despite the lack of memory regarding his human days, Ferdinand at least was able to make vivid memories after meeting Bernadetta. She was kind, thoughtful, talented, and was a great friend to have, overall. They would sometimes play games in the stream, as to who could collect the most insects so they could feed both him and her plants. Ferdinand learned not to mind his rivals, especially since they were stationary and he had the advantage of having plenty of mobility with his frog’s legs.

He watched her grow, basically, from a tiny teenage girl, to a lovely and slightly more confident young woman. Time went on and both had become each other’s worlds. Bernadetta might have not been the princess he had been looking for, but he felt so worthy in her presence, even if he had sensed something was wrong in Bernadetta’s life.

In their fourth year as friends, Ferdinand realized why.

They were having a small chat, something about tea. Tea was a topic he couldn’t personally remember but when he spoke about it, he had such knowledge of matters to the point where it surprised even himself. But tea was too hot for a cold blooded creature such as himself. But it was during this chat when Bernadetta abruptly shushed him.

It was apparent something else was there, or rather, someone else.

“Don’t say anything,” she whispered, her voice desperate.

Ferdinand hid under a log, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. It was clear he needed to hide. “What are you doing, you foolish child? You’re not here cavorting with another commoner boy, are you?” Ferdinand couldn’t see the other human from his vantage point. He could only see Bernadetta. Whatever this encounter was, it wasn’t a good one.

Bernadetta’s entire demeanor changed. Her body was rigid, yet she appeared visibly nervous and pale. “N-no! Not at all, Father!”

“I don’t hear anyone, but I heard you talking about tea. It sounded as though you were in a full fledged conversation.”

“Uhh yes!” she said. “I was foraging for ingredients here!”

“Pathetic.” Ferdinand wanted to...wanted to...help, but he felt useless in his frog body. “I cannot have a daughter who talks to herself. All that will do is get you locked into a sanatorium and you have duties you need to fulfill. You have always been rebellious, Bernadetta, and I will not have a daughter who is out of line.” 

“I wasn’t...I wasn’t…” She was cut off when he heard her scream. He peeked out of his log and saw that Bernadetta’s wrist had been seized. 

“Let’s go,” her father said.

“No...please!” Ferdinand couldn’t catch up to the way Bernadetta’s father dragged her away. Bernadetta talked about being useless to an astonishingly uncomfortable degree and while Ferdinand did feel he was limited in his frog body, he had never  _ truly  _ felt he was as ineffectual and helpless the way he did that way when he witnessed Bernadetta being dragged off to parts unknown while screaming.

It wasn’t until a few more agonizing days had passed when she had come back to him. During that time, things began to fall into place. It explained why Bernadetta was so meek around him for so long before she got used to his presence. Why she was so prone to self-deprecation. Why she couldn’t even help him find the princess.

She sat next to him. Ferdinand didn’t move from his spot.

After a few moments that felt too long to him, she sighed. “Sorry you had to see all that.”

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine now,” she said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Your father…”

She nodded. “I’m eighteen now and he wants me married off to the first wealthy man he can find. I know there was one boy here in the Empire, but his plans fell through a few years ago, but that’s all I know. I was relieved, but I’m on watch now, more than ever.” She explained to him the horrors of what she had to go through in order to be the perfect wife. It made Ferdinand want to empty out the contents of his stomach.

“Where is your mother in all this?” Was she, too, mistreated by this vile excuse of a human being?

“In the capital. I write to her, you know, but she almost never answers back. And when I do get a letter, all it says is ‘I hope you’re doing well, Bernadetta’ and sends me a trinket. Feels like I’m an afterthought to her.”

“You are not an afterthought. Not to me.”

More silence. 

“When my body is restored to me, I will find a way to keep your father separated, even if it means banning him for hurting a child. I vow this to you, Bernadetta.”

“Thanks,” she said. There was a heavy pause in the air. “Why are you still here, Ferdinand? I thought you wanted to go see the princess, but you never leave this place.”

“I do not know where she is and…” He couldn’t bear to say the rest.

“And?”

Their eyes met. “And if I were to leave this place, then I may never see you again.”

“Oh.” 

Bernadetta scooted closer. “You’re my best friend, too, Ferdie. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, too. I can try to ask my mom if I can go visit her in the big, scary capital, but she never replies to me, not directly. I don’t really want to go to the big city, but if it means helping you, then I don’t mind.”

It was quite the conundrum. Ferdinand didn’t know if leaving this place could result in an untimely end. He knew he wanted Bernadetta to be in his life, even after he regained his human form. He just didn’t know how they could get to that point, especially considering Bernadetta’s home situation. All he wanted to do was help Bernadetta leave. But how could he possibly help her? He cared about her so much, he could feel whatever substitute he had for his heart giving out for her.

“Thank you, Bernadetta.”

They sat together in a heavy silence. All he could do was sympathize with her, and hope that one day, they could come to a resolution. He would help her leave this life she led and her awful father. He would rescue her.

* * *

Nearly eight years had passed since Bernadetta had first run into her froggy companion. 

She was tempted to take him home a few times under the guise of a pet, but she knew her father was capable of doing anything just to hurt her if he found out there was something she cared about. It would only worsen if Ferdinand chose to speak, as her father would find a way to sell him for an amount of gold she couldn’t ever bear to fathom. 

But in the meantime, Bernadetta was now twenty-two and still unmarried and there was no one she wanted to marry.

Except for maybe…

It was stupid for her to even consider Ferdinand. He was meant for a princess, after all, wasn’t he? So when the princess would kiss him and he would transform back into a human, he would have to spend the rest of his life with his Fated One. After all, that’s how the stories went and the spell didn’t work on Bernadetta.

But Ferdinand was so kind and considerate and passionate and he was her best friend. They always made time for each other and...and...it was stupid to have developed an infatuation for a  _ frog _ of all things.

But what Bernadetta wanted above all was for Ferdinand to be happy. Yes, she was happy here in solitude, but what was the point of her happiness if the one she cared about most wasn’t happy?

Yet her mother never got back to her on visiting the capital. Bernadetta was old enough, but nowadays, her father spent much more time in the Varley estate. Slipping out from under his view was becoming more and more of a difficult task.

“Ferdiefrog, are you happy?” she asked, trying to ease the tension of her question with one of her dozens of nicknames for him.

“Of course, Bernadetta. I am with you, after all.”

“But you’re not you.”

“Ah, but I am! Very much so!”

“I mean, you’re not human.”

“Well, I...yes, of course. It is unwise to ever give up, but--”

“We have to do something. It’s been too long. You could have just left, Ferdie.”

“I do not want to leave. Not without you.” Bernadetta grumbled. He was making this difficult. Bernadetta was just a nobody in the grand scheme of things. “May I confess something, Bernadetta?”

Her heart beat still as she nodded for him to speak.

“I have dreams...of a kindly man in brown robes. Well, they are more cream colored than anything. But in the night, this kindly man is not who he says he is, with uneven black and white eyes. I can hear the voice of another man as well, telling me I am destined for greatness. The other, the one with the black and white eyes, has subverted it, saying I am anything but. It makes little sense.”

“Maybe he’s the one who cursed you.”

“But I do not recall much after.”

“Oh, Ferdie, we need to unlock your memories.”

“One thing is clear, Bernadetta. Do you know what that is?”

She shook her head.

“If I am destined for greatness, if there is one thing that I shall do, then it is to--”

Bernadetta didn’t even have time to react when she saw her father enter the scene. It was too late. Ferdinand didn’t have time to hide. He made an attempt to cover himself behind Bernadetta, but his orange skin was too bright. Bernadetta caught him in her hands. 

“What is that?” he said.

“It’s nothing, father.”

He grabbed her shoulders. “Don’t you dare lie to me! I heard voices. You were talking to someone. A man, was it?”

Bernadetta shook her head. It wasn’t a lie. Not really.

Her father’s hands lowered down her arms, attempting to pry her hands apart so he could see what she was hiding. She fought against him while trying not to harm Ferdinand. Her father was stronger, and not only that, his boot reached her toe, purposefully stepping on it in a successful attempt to weaken her. 

“A frog? Is that what you were hiding from me?” He laughed. “You know, I’ve always wanted to try frog’s legs. I’ve heard they’re quite the delicacy in other nations.” Bernadetta felt her insides freeze.  _ No, he can’t take him! _

“Leave him alone!” she said, trying to grab him from his hands. “You can’t have him!” She was willing to fight him. Even if it meant kicking and screaming so he could get away.

“Your frog friend just so happens to be on my territory so I can, indeed do what I want.”

“That’s not very noble of you,” Ferdinand said.

Bernadetta’s eyes widened.

“It speaks!”

“Ferdie!”

“You, my good sir, are not a very good noble. You are far from exemplary. You treat your daughter in a way no one ought to! She ought to be loved, cherished, and when I am human again, I will ensure she will never see you again.”

All her father did was laugh. He stroked Ferdinand’s back, visibly making the two of them uncomfortable.

Ferdinand yelled, which Bernadetta never thought he was capable of and the next thing she knew her father’s entire body went still. He did not move a single inch, his gray eyes unmoving. They were on Ferdinand.

And then in a single moment, he fell to the ground, his body still unmoving. Ferdinand hopped out of his loosened grip while her father was falling. Bernadetta picked Ferdie up. She was met with relief when nothing happened to her. 

“What...what happened?”

“I do not know. I got so angry and filled with righteous justice that…” his eyes fell on her father’s unmoving form. “I believe I may have emitted a toxin, Bernadetta.”

She got closer to her father and knelt. The stream of water ran below him. He blinked. Bernadetta flinched and stepped back. “He’s not dead, Ferdie.”

Ferdinand did not appear to hear her. “I do not mean to end his life. I am--”

“ _ He’s not dead, Ferdie! _ ” she repeated, watching her father’s eyelids flutter before closing. It was safe to say he was unconscious.

“I am...poisonous? I was never aware of this!”

Bernadetta shook her head. “No, Ferdie. You’re not poisonous. You’re venomous. Poisonous is when you eat something and...well…”

Ferdie opened his mouth, then closed it again. “But you have touched me many times, as you are now, and...not once. It must be due to the fact that I wish to protect you. I do not want to bring you harm.”

Bernadetta watched her father and took a deep breath. “Ferdie. We need to go.”

“Go where?”

“Going out and leaving Varley is going to be scary, but when father recovers from the poison, it’ll be even scarier!” She knew she would incur her father’s wrath once he’d regain consciousness and movement. 

“I understand, Miss Bernie,” he said, using his affectionate nickname for her. “Please. Lead the way.”

Bernadetta made sure to carefully hide her companion as she ventured inside the Varley manor to collect the things she needed for her journey. She was surreptitious around the servants as she tried to steady her posture as she walked. She didn’t have time to waste and she didn’t want to attract negative attention. As far as the servants knew, things were normal. 

Bernadetta took a cloak and her essentials and packed them up, including her bear, which would have to serve as a bed for Ferdinand. She also made sure to take the bundles of letters her mother sent to her. If she was headed towards the capital, it was best to confront her.

She had access to the stables so she took her horse and bolted out of the Varley estate grounds, with no one following her. Bernadetta always imagined whenever she’d escape the Varley estate, there would be an army waiting for her but this felt thankfully anticlimactic. Perhaps because her father still wasn’t conscious. Which meant she needed to create a distance. 

“Alright Ferdie, we’re going to do this. We’re going to find the princess and save you.”

* * *

Much to Ferdinand’s surprise, riding a horse felt like second nature to him. Even though he was nestled comfortably in her bag, winds at his back felt like second nature to him. Bernadetta stopped at the first town they were in for directions and ever since then, they had been traveling nearly nonstop.

Bernadetta had packed enough gold for dinner and a night at an inn. They were apparently within distance to the capital, but Bernadetta thought it would be in poor form to pay her mother a visit in the middle of the night. 

She was on the verge of collapsing, not even bothering to take her boots and cloak off when she lay down on the bed. It took only mere moments for Bernadetta’s eyes to shut and she was gone to the world. She huddled to her side and curled in a fetal position.

“Bernadetta?” he asked. “You forgot to take off your shoes!” He waved at her, but he didn’t get any sort of response. A small amount of droll had formed around the side of her mouth. She was definitely gone. 

They had discussed the plan during their journey. 

She would confront her mother first and then with or without her help, she would meet the princess and have her kiss Ferdinand. Bernadetta had been so intent on freeing him from his curse that he was no longer certain that this was actually what would help him. But when Bernadetta had kissed him all those years ago, nothing happened.

He had little memory left of his time as a human. All of it was too befuddling, but somewhere, he had gotten the idea that a kiss would break the spell. That a princess would do because that’s what he believed so. But now he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Bernadetta shifted, snoring lightly. 

To Ferdinand, there was no place he would rather be.

“It is my greatest desire...no, my greatest wish to stay at your side.”He huddled nearby and her hands instinctively found him. Ferdinand still was in awe that he could simply emit venom from his body but with Bernadetta around, it was no mystery as to why it took years for him to discover this rather nefarious side of himself.

He accepted her sleepy cuddles and too, fell asleep.

The last thing he could remember was how ineffective a lance was against a particularly dark and rather potent magical spell.

* * *

Bernadetta awoke at the crack of dawn, mostly in fear that if she did not move, her father’s forces would find her. Surely by now he would have recovered from Ferdinand’s sting. Her paranoia was usually a bane to her, the root cause of her anxiety, but in this once instance, it was helpful to her, reminding her she needed to keep going.

Ferdie was gently awakened by her when she offered him a roach she found in her bathtub for breakfast.

“I cannot wait until the day I no longer depend on these creatures for sustenance,” he said.

_ If we have our way _ , Bernadetta thought,  _ then today’s that day. _

Locating her mother wasn’t a problem. What was a problem was getting past the gates inside. After all, cloaked travelers weren’t so easily accepted in the noble’s pavilion near the palace. 

“Halt!” one of the guards said. Bernadetta was so certain she was done for. “You are not from here. Please state your business.”

“Um...um...I am Bernadetta von V-Varley. I’m the countess’s daughter…” She lamented her inability to sound confident. “I have letters from her if you want proof.”

“I am afraid I do not work with Countess Varley. However, my colleague does so.” 

It was enough for her to gain access, which bought her time.

The noble’s pavilion was unfamiliar to her. Everything seemed clean, modern and opulent. Bernaetta was so accustomed to the antiques and centuries old décor of Varley, often made of wood or velour. She had never seen so much marble in her life. Marble floors, marble tiles. Perhaps they served marble cake here.

“Reminds me of home,” Ferdinand said, which was the most shocking part of their arrival. 

Bernadetta saw a carriage moving. This was a street where nobles lived.

They entered a building where a woman was sorting papers. It was clear she was doing clerical work.

“Yes?” she asked. 

“This one is claiming to be Countess Varley’s daughter.”

“Speak your name.”

“B-Bernadetta. But some call me Bernie,” she said. "If you have a crest analyzer, I'm s-sure you can see it's me."

“No need. That’s her, alright, and now that I get a good look at her, she resembles the countess, even.” Bernadetta took a deep breath.

“Where’s my mother?”

“Upstairs, getting ready for the day. She has an audience with the emperor today.” The secretary faced the guard. “Be sure to bring in what personal belongings the Lady Varley brought.” The guard who had escorted her had nodded and walked away. 

It didn’t take long for her mother to descend down to the living area. She stopped when she saw her daughter. Bernadetta felt her heartbeat accelerate when their eyes met. 

“You can do this, Bernadetta,” Ferdinand whispered. She had nearly forgotten his presence. 

“Bernadetta?” her mother said. 

“Um...hi.”

“What a shock it is to see you here.” It seemed the news of her father’s poisoning did not come to her. “I was not expecting you here.”

“You didn’t say I could come but here I am. I know I’m an afterthought to you, but I’ll only be here for a day or two at most. I promise I won’t bother you.”

Her mother’s expression was of confusion. “I’m sorry, Bernie, but I do not know what you are talking about.”

“I know you don’t want me here per your letters, but I have something I need to do here in the city.”

Her mother still appeared bewildered by her words. "I do not understand what you are talking about."

Bernadetta handed her mother a letter. Her eyes narrowed as she read. “This is not my handwriting. Clarissa, did you write this in my stead? I do not recall ever having to--wait.” She reread the letters. “Pass me my daughter’s letters now, will you?”

The clerk had opened a draw, pulling out letters. 

Mother had carefully inspected the letters, all the while Bernadetta waited with baited breath. Was this...Could it be? “I thought so!” her mother said. “These are forged.”

The conclusion to that train of thought was obvious to both Bernadetta and her Mother as to how they were forged and who was behind it all. “I was under the impression that you wanted to stay home, but upon second glance, it appears evident to anyone that is not the case.”

“But you never came home!”

“Your father and I...are separated,” she said. “I was led to believe that…”

Bernadetta could not believe her ears. She was stuck at home for years and years because her father made it out that way. She could hear Ferdinand’s almost comical reactions inside in her bag. It almost reminded her of a chorus in novels she’d read sometimes. Bernadetta had no idea how she could squeeze everything about Ferdinand into their conversation.

After their small discussion ended, her mother’s mouth widened. “I’m afraid I’m late to my appointment with the emperor. She will not like that I am wasting her time.”

“I um, I have business here in the capital, too. Um, while you’re with the emperor, can you um, take me to where the princess is?”

Her mother laughed. “There aren’t any princesses, not anymore. But I can take you to see the emperor. Just...please change, and quickly.”

Bernadetta’s thoughts were now concentrated on the fact that there was no way Ferdinand could break his curse. The princess had ascended to the throne. If this failed, they would have to go to Almyra and she didn’t want to go that far. At least, not now.

The emperor was indeed very pretty, not to Bernadetta’s surprise, or anything, yet her horned headpiece was a little intimidating, as well as the fact that she wore a bright red dress. The real surprise was the man in all black that stood near the corner of the throne room, like a shadow.

Her mother bowed and so did Bernadetta, albeit awkwardly. “This is my daughter, Bernadetta. I had spoken to you about her before. The two of you are the same age, or at least, born in the same year.”

“Hey um, I need your help,” Bernadetta blurted out. The shadowy man crossed his arms. “Um...I didn’t mean it like that!”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Bernadetta,” the emperor, whose name Bernadetta learned was Edelgard, said. 

Bernadetta felt her nerves hitting her so hard she almost couldn’t breathe. “I have this request and I know it’s g-gonna be weird, but hear me out, okay?”

Edelgard made a gesture for her to speak.

“So um, I have a friend and um, he’s been cursed.”

“Cursed?” Edelgard said. 

The man in the back’s green eyes were on hers. 

“Um, yeah. He’s uh, not human anymore. But um…” Her stomach twisted into knots. 

“Hubert’s familiar with curses, aren’t you?”

The man stepped out of the shadows, with something akin to a grin on his face. “Indeed, but I need to know the affliction. ‘Curses’ have become rather commonplace here for they are nothing more than the worth of a certain nefarious organization, but do go on.”

“Hello,” Ferdinand said, popping out of the spot in his backpack. 

Edelgard stumbled back.

“It is a pleasure to meet the three of you!”

Both of her mother’s hands went to her mouth. Bernadetta turned to her. “Sorry, mother, I didn’t know how to bring up Ferdie!”

Hubert helped steady the emperor. “At least he’s not a rat,” he said, his eyes on Ferdinand. “It is still very curious.”

“Ferdie says he thinks he knows how to break it.” Bernadetta found it difficult to make eye contact with Hubert.

Hubert crossed his arms. “Oh? Do tell.”

“A princess would help me in my predicament.”

Hubert scoffed. “Don’t tell me it’s the ‘true love’s kiss’ design. A rather naïve and imbecilic idea.”

“No,” Ferdinand said. “I do not believe the emperor is my one true love.”  Bernadetta froze. She hadn’t heard that. “But she has power, does she not?”

Edelgard finally came to. “What’s your name?”

“I am afraid I do not have much to add to my memories, but I recall my name is Ferdinand.”

Both Hubert and Edelgard exchanged a look, and Bernadetta knew they knew something neither of them did.

“My apologies, did I say something to warrant such an expression?”

It was the countess’s turn to speak. “Why, didn’t the two of you know a fellow of that name? Come to think of it, so did my husband. Ludwig’s son was named that.”

“L-Ludwig?” Ferdinand said, as if stricken by a memory.

“Are you remembering something, Ferdie?”

“Never mind that,” Edelgard said to Bernadetta's mother. “I shall acquiesce to your idea. What is it that I must do? Spill blood?”

"Perform a ritualistic sacrifice?" Hubert said, quirking an eyebrow.

Both Bernadetta and Ferdinand reacted to both of those suggestions at the same time. “ _No_!”

"It's nothing like that!" Bernadetta said.

“I was hoping you could...er um...they say a kiss is rather potent, yes?”

Edelgard’s face scrunched. Bernadetta wondered if Edelgard would have preferred the sacrifice.

“How amusing. While I must say no to Her Majesty’s apparent disgust, a part of myself would care to see the results. For record keeping, of course.”

“You are ever so keen to humiliate me, Hubert.”

“Never, my lady.” There was humor written on his face. Their banter made them significantly less scary to Bernadetta.

“Alright. Let us do this and never speak of this again.”

“Oh, but I will,” Hubert said. Edelgard glared at him some more. “For my records, of course.”

Edelgard reached out her gloved hands, which Ferdinand hopped merrily into. Bernadetta felt her stomach twist so hard, she had hugged herself. Her mother’s hand found her shoulder right before Edelgard appeared to breathe in and out.

She kissed Ferdinand in the same spot Bernadetta once did, years ago. 

And nothing happened.

“I’m sorry, Ferdie,” Bernadetta said. She didn’t understand. Edelgard was the princess, once upon a time.

“My apologies as well to the two of you,” Edelgard said.

For reasons Bernadetta couldn’t understand, she broke down into tears. “I’m sorry.” Her words were likely impossible to hear through all her blubbering. She had escaped home, clinging to hope that once she’d deliver Ferdinand to the princess, his curse would be resolved. But the cure was impossible.

“Do not cry, Bernadetta,” Ferdinand said, his froggy arms finding stray hairs and pushing it back.

“I wanted to help you,” she said, her voice breaking. “We’ll have to keep going, Ferdie. Maybe go to Almyra next, I dunno.”

“You have done everything you could, Bernadetta. And I love you for it.”

Bernadetta froze, her crying having stopped. “Huh?”

The others in the room didn’t hear him, and she was almost certain she didn’t hear what he had just said. But she had heard him correctly. Her best friend in the whole wide world, who she met by chance, was in love with her. It was all she ever wanted to hear. 

She took him in her hands, lifted him up, echoing what she did all those years ago, and kissed the center of his froggy lips. “I love you, too, Ferdie.”

Nothing happened again. At least, not at first.

A veil of smoke pooled around her feet, eventually finding and twisting its way to her hands.

“That magic is most definitely Agar--” she heard Hubert say, but a plume of smoke pried Ferdinand from her hands, enveloping him in it. Bernadetta’s heart beat faster and faster as the smoke blinded her.

And when it cleared, there was a young man laying on the ground, completely naked. Bernadetta turned away as Hubert strode over to where he was and draped his cape over him. Bernadetta looked at him yet again. He had such long orange hair. Hair that certainly needed brushing, as well as a pretty set of amber brown eyes. He was actually quite pretty all over. Too pretty even for her. Bernadetta quickly remembered that minutes ago, he said he _loved_ her.

“It  _ was _ you,” Edelgard said. “You’re…”

Ferdinand turned in their direction, “Yes. I am Ferdinand von Aegir. I remember everything now.”

“Good,” Hubert said. “Now if someone could please dress the poor man, he said to one of the guards.”

“And I remember you, too, Hubert,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed. “Edelgard,” he said. 

“We thought you perished alongside your father. Although they never found the body,” she said.

They were parted after that, since Ferdinand needed to be fed, clothed, and looked after.

Hubert had requested a quick audience with Bernadetta. “I did not hear what was exchanged between the two of you, no doubt something of saccharine sentimentality, and please spare me that information, but what undid that? For my records, of course?”

Bernadetta smiled. “I think I was the princess all along,” she said.

“Excuse me?” Hubert cleared his throat.

“Um, like a fairy tale one!” She paused. “No, actually, it was true love all along.”

Hubert sighed. “Very well, then. I suppose I’ll  _ have  _ to write it in my books, as nauseating as it is.”

* * *

A few hours later, at dinnertime, which was a private dinner with the countess, Ferdinand and Bernadetta were reunited. She was now wearing finery that was borrowed from her mother’s closet. While her mother shared a more austere sense of fashion compared to Bernadetta’s preference for cute aesthetics, they happened to be the same size. 

Bernadetta admitted to her mother the circumstances that led to their escape from Varley and as a result, Bernadetta could not come back home. At least for now.

It was nearly blinding to look at Ferdinand when they had reunited. It had turned out he was Ludwig von Aegir’s son, the Duke of Aegir and the Prime Minister, who was killed in an act of betrayal. Their librarian was part of a covert underground organization that was stationed all throughout Fódlan. Ferdinand was spared, but by luck all along. He had attempted to fight the librarian. He had admitted to being more brash at the age of fifteen, but he did it as an act of defense.

“Hubert and Edelgard were childhood acquaintances of mine,” he said, explaining why they had shared a look. “There is a matter I would like to speak to you of, Countess Varley, however, I would like for some time alone with Bernadetta.”

Her mother appeared skeptical. They had spent each and every day alone together before. It was just that Ferdinand wasn’t human. But she had nodded her head and left. 

There was a small courtyard outside. “So um…” she said, avoiding his gaze. “How are you feeling?”

“I am not used to these legs so forgive me.” He sat down on a stone pillar. “My vision can be rather disorientating, as well. I am not used to seeing from afar, either. It will take some time. Not to mention I forgot the true delicacy of Bourgeois Pike. My sense of taste is rather overwhelming.”

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. He was so ridiculously handsome. Much more than she expected.

“Please sit next to me, Bernadetta.” His hand was reaching out to her.

“Sorry, I just…”

“What could make you sorry?” he said. 

“It’s uh, it’s hard to look at you.”

“Oh. Am I unattractive or perhaps I have a--”

“No! It’s just that you’re  _ too _ attractive for Ol’Bernie. And…”

“Nonsense,” he said. “And I would still greatly enjoy you sitting beside me.”

Bernadetta blushed. The second she sat next to him, his hand found hers. Bernadetta quickly discovered she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers. It was like when she sewed and the fabric would seal itself at the seams. She leaned against him.

“I am afraid when we left Varley, I made quite a mess over there.”

“A little bit. But I don’t regret it.” After all, she was unwittingly trapped at home. “Maybe you rescued me.”

“Ah, but you were the one who rescued me from my froggy fate,” he said, his hands squeezing hers. Bernadetta moved her chin up. Their faces were just inches away. “I am glad you were my princess all along,” he said. “However...I do not think it is at all possible for you, theoretically to become a princess. But err...the next best thing is a duchess.”

“I’m supposed to be a countes--”  _ Oh _ . Bernadetta knew what he meant to say. 

"As Duchess Aegir, I mean." His eyes never left hers. “Please allow me the honor of continuing to spend my life with yours, Bernadetta,” he said, raising her hand for a kiss. She blushed at the gesture. 

“That’s all I want,” she said.

Their eyes met before both of them drew closer. Bernadetta closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ferdinand’s full lips on her. She was always happy to be with Ferdinand, but nothing compared to this moment. It was easy to get used to his affection and loving words and gentle kisses. Bernadetta realized just how much she loved kissing him and how lucky they were to be free like this. After some time, as the moon hovered high above them in the cloudless night sky, they held each other close and made plans for their future together. 

* * *

Ferdinand spent time getting used to his human body, while also supplying Hubert with information regarding his curse. Their friendship, if one could call it that, was full of  vitriol and snark that Bernadetta had never seen her paramor ever have. Meanwhile, Bernadetta found other friends, notably Edelgard, who turned out to be a budding horticulturist and amateur artist. All of her precious items were retrieved from back in Varley. She missed home a little bit, but after making friends and finding out that many of her favorite things were easily bought and traded for in the capital, she never wanted to leave.

Their wedding wasn’t long after. Both had known they wanted to spend their lives together with no hesitation. They were married in the palace courtyard in front of a pond. He had worn a crochet frog pinned to his lapel and she wore one of a carnivorous plant, reminding them of the rather amusing circumstances behind their fateful first meeting.  They were each other’s best friend, their savior, and now, each other’s spouse. And neither could imagine that their chance meeting, while unfruitful, allowed their friendship to blossom into love. And they walked hand-in-hand across the aisle as their closest friends and family watched, both knew that this was only the beginning of what was happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand stole some scenes during hubernie week so it's only fitting Hubert does the same during fernadetta week. Its equality. Thanks for reading!


End file.
